Monster
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: The youngest member of the team has turned into a monster. This story contains sharp needles, drugs and blades. And blood.
1. A monster?

Private sharply turned his head to see Skipper. The leader nearly threw up when he saw the little penguin. Private's feathers were soaking with blood, he was staring at him with a wild stare, as if he was a wild cat and not a loveable penguin. Private let out a low growl as Skipper walked towards him. "What have you done to yourself Private?" The older penguin asked in a teared up voice.

The little penguin paused to look at him with a confused glance. But Skipper still felt like he was the mouse and Private was the cat. Private leaped at Skipper in a flash. The leader kicked Private away. The young penguin got up slowly while holding his stomach. A groan escaped the little penguin's beak. Skipper switched into a fighting position. Private blinked his eyes as if to clear his vision. "Where am I?" He muttered.

Skipper cautiously took a step toward Private. "Skippah, get back," Private whispered in a frightened tone.

"Why?" Skipper asked.

"I don't want to hurt you.." The young penguin whimpered.

Skipper took another step. Private shot a murderous glare at his leader. Skipper felt his heart leap in his throat. This did not mean Skipper's heart actually jumped in his throat. Then a painful groan left Private's beak again. Skipper reached toward Private, the little penguin responded with whining. Then blood leaked out of his beak. Private couched to the ground as he began crying. Skipper knelt next to Private (Wait Skipper has no knees... Heck Kowalski knelt in a episode.) stroking his back. Private looked up with tears streaming down his face.

Uh oh... YOUR GOING TO GET A CHAPTER 2! oWo I'm so hyper today.. WHEEE!


	2. Needles

Private's eyes widened as darkness overwhelmed him. A strange screeching noise screamed in his ear holes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Private shouted.

Something went across his face sharply. The sharp stinging continued. *** Skipper half relaxed when the little penguin opened his eyes. "Skippah, the more you stay near me the higher chance you'll get hurt.." Private whimpered with a guilty look on his face.

"I don't care what you say, I won't ever leave you." Skipper said while firmly wrapping his flippers around Private.

"Skippah, I have to tell you what happened." Private said quietly.

*** Private screamed on the top of his lungs as a doctor stabbed a needle in him. Then drugs were stuffed in his beak. The little penguin's eyes filled with hot tears. He felt so helpless. *** Skipper stared at Private in horror. "Private, why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked.

"I was scared to!" Private sobbed.

Skipper half didn't want to leave him, but the other half told him he needed to tell Kowalski about this. The scientist had to know something about it. *** Kowalski stared at his commanding officer blankly. "Don't you know how to help him?" Skipper asked.

"Help... a monster?" Kowalski said angrily.

Skipper slapped Kowalski, "HE'S NOT A MONSTER!"

How could the other penguin not understand at all? "But of course that could be the effects of the drugs." Kowalski said while frowning.

"Can you help him or not?" Skipper asked in threating tone.

"To help him, I'll have to repeat what happened to him." Kowalski said while lowering his gaze.

"But you won't put drugs in the needles right?" Skipper asked without thinking.

"Well, duh." Kowalski answered.

*** "NO NO!" Private screamed.

"You'll be a monster forever if you don't get stabbed with a needle!" Kowalski shouted.

Skipper slapped the angry penguin, "Don't shout at him!"

Kowalski shrugged. "Private please, it's going to help you." Skipper said gently.

Private shot murderous glares at Kowalski as the older penguin stabbed the needle in Private's shoulder. Suddenly the little penguin began wincing and flung out his flipper sharply. Kowalski stumbled backwards harshly into his desk. Private stared at his flipper as if it didn't belong to him. Then the little penguin spun around and raced out of the lab.


	3. I'm sorry

Skipper stared at the doorway silently. Kowalski picked up the needle and slowly walked out of the lab. Skipper felt an urge to follow Kowalski but he felt stuck like glue. *** Private was laying his head against the wall, crying. "Private. why are you crying?" A surprised voice asked.

Private spun around and saw Kowalski was in front of him. But the little penguin was staring at the needle in the scientist's flipper. "Private, we just want you to get better." Kowalski said in a steady voice.

"No, that's what Skippah wants. You don't care at all you idiot!" Private shouted.

Kowalski winced at Private's out burst. "If I'm a idiot.. YOUR A MONSTER!" He shouted.

Private lunged at Kowalski. The older penguin struggled to dodge Private's punches. He stabbed the needle in on the side of Private's neck. Private squealed then fell to the floor, struggling. Kowalski stood back up. Private laid on the floor limp. "KOWALSKI!" A angry voice snapped.

Kowalski spun around to see his ticked off leader. He stepped aside. Skipper rushed over to Private. "Private? Are you ok?" He asked while taking the needle out quickly.

Private groaned, "I'm ok Skippah.. Just dizzy.."

Then he went out like a light. Kowalski felt his insides squeeze as he stared at the needle. He was starting to think... What if he was pretending to care? *** All Kowalski did to help was stab needles in Private's neck. "Skipper, this last one will need privacy." Kowalski whispered.

Skipper eyed Kowalski angrily then walked out. Kowalski turned his head toward the tired Private. "Private?" He asked.

Private groaned softly. Kowalski dropped the needle to his side and wrapped his flippers around the small penguin. "Huh, K'walski?" Private mumbled.

"Private, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not caring. This time, I care." Kowalski said, holding back tears.

Private looked into Kowalski's eyes. His eyes held a wild look. "Really K'walski?" He asked.

"YES!" Kowalski cried, pulling Private close to him.

Private stroked Kowalski's face feathers. The older penguin was crying. "What. The. Deuce?" A voice said in a confused tone.

Skipper was standing in the door away watching the two penguins. Private turned his head. As soon Private stopped his comforting stroking, Kowalski looked up with misty eyes. "Private, what happened?" Skipper asked.

"Um, Kowalski has breakdown problems?" Private suggested.

Then he smiled gently at Kowalski. The older penguin let go of Private and raced out, silently crying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me explain something... Pika isn't exactly a Pikachu. She's a pokemon I made up. She's a Pika. Her species eat meat. They are pure evil while Pika is a just pure. She has a necklace that helps her from eating everyone. And Pika knows every move in the world. She also has black wings. They can slice anything! That's about it I think. Enjoy the chapter._

_-Sweet Pripper_

Private groaned as he felt his stomach do flip-flops. He rolled out of his bunk and staggered into the restroom. He vomited into the toilet.

"Ohhh..." He groaned as he laid limp on the ground.

Kowalski opened the door, "Private, are you ok?"

"No.. My stomach hurts..." Private mumbled, clutching his stomach.

Kowalski walked over then picked him up. He left the room and put Private in his bunk. Kowalski put a blanket on the younger. *** Kowalski staggered backwards as something flew at him.

"Pika, what the hell?" He grunted.

The she-Pika grinned, "Hey, you were in the way!"

Then she noticed the pale expression on Private's face and the grin was replaced with a concerned frown.

"Whats wrong with him?" She asked.

"Something has happened to Private and I'm trying to help him but things aren't getting better." Kowalski answered.

"Why don't you try this?" Pika suggested, pulling out a needle with nothing in it.

"Um, Pika...?"

"You're supposed to suck the monster out of him with this needle."

The tall penguin's beak dropped, "Ho-How did you know?"

"I know everything!" The young Pika said, waving her paws around.

Then she gave the needle to Kowalski and teleported out.

"Should we do it?" Kowalski asked.

"You got any other bright ideas?" Skipper narrowed his eyes.

Kowalski sighed. Skipper walked over to Private's bunk and tugged the little penguin out.

"I don't want to get stabbed with a needle again!" The younger whimpered.

"It's our only option Private!" Kowalski shouted.

Private growled at him and leaped but Skipper immediately pinned the little penguin to the ground.

"Now Kowalski!" He shouted.

Private struggled under the leader violently.

_This chapter.. Took... FOREVER! But review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_The end- wait this is the wrong side of the story! Anyway, enjoy chapter five_

Kowalski looked down at his struggling member. He stabbed the needle into the side of Private's neck. The little penguin screamed bloody murderer.

Then Private fell limp and cried, "It hurts so much..."

It was a while before Kowalski tugged the needle out. The younger fainted as soon the needle left his neck. Skipper picked up Private and put him in his bunk. Kowalski stared at the needle, it had dark liquid in it. He went in his lab, opened a drawer and stuffed the needle in then locked the drawer. He just wanted to forget that needle existed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Skipper asked when Kowalski came out of his lab.

"I think so.." The scientist answered slowly.

He looked at the peaceful sleeping Private, "Yeah, he'll be fine."

*** **Privates POV**

I opened my eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" I muttered.

"We took the monster right out of you." A voice answered.

I turned my head to see Kowalski.

"So I won't try to kill anyone anymore?" I asked.

"No, I don't so." He said, smiling.

I leaped up and hugged him. I was so glad I wasn't a monster anymore.

_This is the end!_


End file.
